


Of Sleepy Rainstorms and Rock Titans

by Inquisitor_emi



Series: Spiritus Immundus [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Possession, Gen, I'm not good at writing fight scenes as I remember, Vanitas has a potty mouth, non-canon, some KH3 spoilers I guess not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitor_emi/pseuds/Inquisitor_emi
Summary: Separated from the group, Sora and Vanitas encounter an old enemy in the middle of a rainstorm.





	Of Sleepy Rainstorms and Rock Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SoKai day everyone! I didn't write a SoKai fanfiction obviously, but I'm contributing to the fandom at least! (I would like to write a fanfic for them I swear. XD) 
> 
> Though, this is my attempt to write an adventurous/comedic work. Enjoy!

So far, the trip to Mt. Olympus was business as usual. Heartless popped up, they met up with Hercules to help him regain the rest of his abilities he lost, and gained some new weapons. Although, the skydiving into Mt. Olympus from the Gummi ship was far from what Vanitas wanted to do and freaked him out. Sora swore he would never hear the end of it from the boy who now shared his body.

 

Then, Sora got separated from Goofy, Donald, and Hercules. Then again, Hercules was wary of Sora’s mismatched eyes, the gaze of Vanitas on him. The Gods and others like him could probably sense that he was made of pure darkness, but he didn’t make too big of a deal about it even when he interacted with Sora. Although, Sora felt bad that Hercules was ignoring Vanitas’s presence whenever he took over. Vanitas put up the farce that he didn’t care and just concentrated on helping Sora through his fights. Really, Vanitas wasn’t all that bad. Sure, he could be rude, blunt, and had a bit of a mouth, but he cared.

 

With being separated from the others, Sora and Vanitas found themselves in the middle of a rain storm alongside a mountain. Sora shivered as he walked through the pouring rain, wrapping his arms around himself to preserve the warmth in his body. He glanced around with interest as his teeth chattered in his mouth. Though, he could feel darkness suddenly appear out of his body surround him in a warm blanket, causing Sora to jump. But, he could feel the darkness wasn’t trying to overwhelm him, but calm and warm.

 

He gave a weak smile. “Th-Thank you Va-Van…”

 

**_Don’t worry about it. Let’s just find some shelter and stay there for the night._** Vanitas noted inside his head, as his gold eye looked around for any source of shelter.

 

Vanitas was slowly becoming a big brother like figure to Sora (despite the fact Vanitas and Sora were technically the same age, though Vanitas was aging physically inside his heart). All he seemed to want was to protect Sora and did a good job about it. He protected him from Xemnas and Ansem back in Twilight Town, much to the shock of the two wielders of darkness. They had assumed Vanitas would join their side after forcibly possessing Sora, but boy were they wrong. Sora clung to the blanket of darkness as they walked through the rainstorm and looking desperately for shelter. _I hope Goofy and Donald are okay._ Sora thought as they trudged through the storm, he heard thunder rumbling above his head.

 

“Oh joy, thunder too? What Hell did we end up in?” Vanitas grunted.

 

“Not the Underworld this time. Although...it at least it wasn’t raining there.” Sora mumbled back in response. It felt weird talking to himself out loud.

 

“Touché.” Vanitas replied as they walked, but he paused when he spotted a cavern up ahead of them. He let out a sigh of relief. “Guess I could thank the fucking Gods now for providing shelter, but they were extremely late.”

 

Sora rolled their mismatched eyes as they walked into the cavern. Immediately, Sora sat down and grasped the blanket of darkness around him, to bring the warmth around the rest of his body. However, one arm peaked out, controlled by Vanitas, who summoned Void Gear into existence and pointed it to the ground in front of them. A Fira spell was cast on the ground and it burned brightly as Vanitas willed away his Keyblade. Sora scooted closer to the fire created and clutched the blanket tightly. He felt the fire start to warm up his body and he could feel his eyes growing heavy from exhaustion.

 

“Thank you, Van…” Sora mumbled softly as he laid down on the ground.

 

Vanitas grunted and said nothing more while Sora closed his eyes. He felt himself drift off into sleep, feeling warm from the fire and blanket, wanting to rest for a little while. The sleep didn’t last too long because the rumbling and shaking of the ground around him instantly woke him up. Vanitas was cursing up a storm as he forced their body to stand up and ran out of the shelter to avoid being hit in the head by a stray rock. Sora was still feeling a little groggy as they stumbled out of the shelter, but something caused Sora to look up. Their body froze.

 

**_You have to be fucking kidding me. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!_** Vanitas’s voice screamed in Sora’s head, causing him to wince. The rocks had risen up from the side of the mountain and revealed a gigantic rock creature with small red beady eyes.

 

_That’s…! That’s the Rock Titan! I haven’t seen that thing in years!_ Sora exclaimed in recognition as he laid eyes on it. Recalling his fight in the Hades Cup, he summoned his Oblivion Keyblade. What was the best spell to use on the titan again? He couldn’t quite recall. Vanitas sensed the determination that Sora was feeling and reeled him in. **_No. No no no no. Hell NO! We are not fighting that thing! We are going to go and find Donald and Goofy again and-!_**

 

_Sorry Van, back me up, will you?_ Sora replied casually as he raced up the side of the mountain, Oblivion in hand. Vanitas growled at him in his head, he could feel Vanitas running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Though, Vanitas had little choice in the matter, lending him Void Gear so he could dual wield. **_Fine, I’ll put my trust you in this. But next time, consult me you idiot! I have more experience in combat you know!_**

 

_When was the last time you fought something as big as this titan?_ Sora questioned as he fired a Thundaga at the creature. It seemed rather ineffective as it reflected over the stone. Thundaga wasn't the right ability then.

 

Vanitas went silent over the question. He could feel the other boy glowering at him. ... ** _Just kick the titan’s ass._**

 

Sora grinned at the other’s, albeit hesitant, approval and launched himself up at the Rock Titan again, Keyblade in hand. He slashed and stabbed at the Titan’s feet as it tried to stomp on him. Sora held up Oblivion and Void Gear to block the oncoming attack only to have the foot on the giant start to come down on him. His muscles strained as he tried to keep the foot from crushing him, with the Keyblades and his own strength separating him from the ground.

 

Vanitas sent an intense pulse pounding technique outside of their body, sending the gigantic creature flying away from Sora. Sora then twirled Void Gear into the air and held it up to power it up with both magic power from him and Vanitas. Their combined power produced a massive violent tornado, letting it suck up the Rock Titan and doing an enormous amount of damage to it. Sora-Vanitas grinned as he teleported above the Titan surged forth to slash at it before teleporting to another side of it.

 

Before Sora-Vanitas could get it another strike, the Titan lifted its arm and slammed at Sora-Vanitas flying. They were dazed as they were sent flying into a nearby cliff and now they could feel the pain shooting through their body. Sora-Vanitas glowered at the creature just as it started to bring its fist down on them again.

 

“Oh no you don’t, you rocky bastard!” Vanitas shouted as he pointed both Keyblades at the creature, concentrating his dark magic into the tip of the two Keyblades. Two giant beams of dark energy radiated and blasted forth at the Rock Titan, blasting off its arm and through the rest of the body.  

 

“Rocky bastard? That was...kind of cheesy Van.” Sora remarked as the beam of energy evaporated. The Rock Titan collapsed with a thunderous thud.

 

Vanitas scoffed at the remark as they hovered above the fallen Titan. “And where do you think I got that cheesiness from?”

 

“Definitely not Roxas.” Sora japed.

 

Vanitas genuinely laughed at that comment, throwing back their head. Of course, Vanitas was probably going to regret laughing like that when he went to check on Roxas and Xion.

 

Sora shook their head with a smile and then let out a yawn. “Now...can I go back to sleep?”

 

Vanitas waved his arm around in dismissal. “Fine fine. I’ll take over. I like flying around like this anyway. It’ll help us get back to the others quicker.”

 

“Alright...goodnight Van.” Sora yawned and allowed Vanitas full control of their body. Oblivion left their hand while Void Gear stayed in the other.

 

Vanitas nodded as they flew through the air. “Night Sora.”

 


End file.
